darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darksiders II Armor Sets
In Darksiders II, Death has several types of armor sets that can be found and equip during his quest. Depending on which armor set you have it will net you different effects, such as: Agility, Damage, Defense, Resistance, Strength, etc. Armor sets consist of 4 pieces: *Torso *Boots *Shoulder *Gloves Most sets are tiered based on Death's progress and level, and many sets come in three aesthetic variants. Tiers 3 and 4 have different names depending on the level of the armor required, the higher level ones only being accessible via a New Game+ when the player level cap is raised accordingly. Armor Archetypes The tiered armors are based on three different archetypes - almost like a character class. Archetype A: Sage, Spellbinder, Sorcerer/Magus, Warlock/Necromancer, Demon Lord Belial Armor These armors mainly focus on enhancing Death's Arcane Abilities, such as the Arcane, Resistance, and Arcane Critical Damage stats. Furthermore, a heavily enhanced set may also increase Death's Wrath, Wrath Regen, and also Wrath Cost stats. Amongst the three different archetypes, this armor set gives the most significant boost to Death's Resistance stats, making it the armor set that can handle Elemental Attacks, however, it has the lowest Defense stats boost for Death, making it difficult in hand-to-hand combat for the Horseman. -Trivia- The SpellBinder Armor is considered Death's canon armor, due to its use in Trailers, Comics and other medias, and in Darksiders 3 Archetype B: Marauder, Ravager, Slayer/Vanquisher, Executioner/Juggernaut, Abyssal Forge Armor These armors mainly focus on enhancing Death's Harbinger Abilities, such as the Strength, Critical Damage and Health Stats. Furthermore, a heavily enhanced set of this armor may also increase Health Regen Stats. Amongst the three different archetypes, these sets give the most significant boost to Death's Defense and Strength Stats, making it the armor set that can enable Death to fight with ease in close-combat. However, it offers no Resistance stats boost for Death, and all Elemental Damage is particularly harmful. Archetype C: Vagabond, Nomad, Pathfinder/Voyager, Wayfarer/Wanderer, Argul's Tomb Armor This set of armor focuses on increasing both Death's Necromancer and Harbinger Abilities. Therefore, it may increase Critical Damage/Arcane Critical Damage, Health/Wrath, Health/Wrath Regen. On occasion, the armor set could even increase all of Death's Basic Stats (Strength, Defense, Arcane, and Resistance). However, it is not advised to equip an empty/unenchanted armor piece, for it doesn't offer much Defense and is very risky for direct combat. -Appearance- These armors generally has the appearance of loose fitting cloth rags, something that doesn't provide much protection but gives Death plenty of room to maneuver. The amount of coverage varies by armor type although they range from simple, scruffy looking, hand wraps to a full on frayed hood. Tier 1 Sage Sage Armor is a tier 1 armor set focused on arcane stats. ---- Marauder Marauder armor is a tier 1 armor set focused on defense and strength stats. ---- Vagabond Vagabond Armor is a tier 1 armor set focused on ability stats. Tier 2 Spellbinder Spellbinder Armor is a tier 2 armor set focused on Arcane stats. ---- Ravager Ravager armor is a tier 2 armor set focused on defense and strength stats. ---- Nomad Nomad armor is a tier 2 armor set focused on Ability stats. Tier 3 Sorcerer/Magus Sorcerer/Magus armor is a tier 3 armor set focused on Arcane stats. ---- Slayer/Vanquisher Slayer/Vanquisher Armor is a tier 3 armor set focused on defense and strength stats. ---- Pathfinder/Voyager Pathfinder/Voyager armor is a tier 3 armor set focused on ability stats. Tier 4 Warlock/Necromancer Warlock/Necromancer gear is a tier 4 armor point focused on necromancer stats. Great for spell dps ---- Executioner/Juggernaut The Juggernaut Armor Set is the last Armor Tier for the Slayer Armor Set, which can be obtained as loot. The Juggernaut Armor provides the best Defense stats for Death, but offers no Resistance stats. Furthermore, an elite Juggernaut set will also increase Death's Critical Damage, Strength, and Health Stats. Note: The Statistics above are measured at Level 30. Trivia + The Juggernaut armor offers the best Defense stats which surpasses the Abyssal Armor. ---- Wayfarer/Wanderer Wayfarer/Wanderer Armor is a tier 4 armor set focused on Ability stats. Trivia + The Wanderer armor set is the only armor that covers Death's entire body. ---- Abyssal Armor Like the first Darksiders, the player can obtain a set of Abyssal Armor. Stats Total: *Defense: 583 *Critical Chance: 28% *Strength: 206 *Arcane: 206 DLC Armor Sets Some armor sets are only available as part of the Downloadable Content packs. Argul's Tomb Armor In the Argul's Tomb DLC, Death can acquire an exclusive armor set via loot drops from the enemies. The enhancements in the armor can be improved by wearing the Hoardseeker Talisman when fighting an enemy. ---- Abyssal Forge Armor In The Abyssal Forge DLC, Death can acquire an Exclusive armor set. Trivia If you Install the Abyssal Forge DLC, Enemies in the Forge Lands will have a chance to Drop the Abyssal Forge armor pieces. ---- The Demon Lord Belial Armor In the Demon Lord Belial DLC, Death can acquire an exclusive armor set via loot drops from enemies. ---- Shadow Of Death The set is essentially composed of black armor that produces a green glow and also grants the use of a pair of dual scythes. How to access in the Deathinitive edition In the City of the Dead, break all the skull pots in the eastern room on the fourth floor. A chest will spawn containing this armor (the armor will scale depending on your level). For the Shadow of Death scythes you need to go to Sentinel's Gaze after acquiring Soul Split to open The Boneriven. The scythes are at the end of the dungeon. ---- Angel of Death A set of enhanced, heavenly armor. Powerful enough to protect and shield Death on his journey through the Underworld, or even beyond the Gates of Hell. The set also comes with a pair of scythes. How to access in the Deathinitive edition This set is located in the Crystal Spire behind one of the final void walker portals on the outside of the citadel. To reveal this hidden chest, break the four urns behind the portal then the chest will appear with the complete set of armor. Outside where you get the voidwalker device. You have to link up the two portals, the one near you and the other one that's above the corruption in the area. Then throw the yellow explosive through the portal to break the corruption. Jump through and there will be a chest containing the angel scythes. Trivia The armor's design is quite similar to that of the Light Angel. Wearing the full set will give 842 health ---- Maker Armor Forged by a race of beings that created the Universe itself, the Maker Armor Set is renowned for its ability to withstand punishment from even the fiercest of foes. How to unlock in the Deathinitive Edition The entire set - minus the scythes - can be found on the other side of the dam in the second Heartstone area of the Foundry. Kill all of the enemies and destroy all of the breakable objects in the area in which the switch to restore power to the rock-crusher is located. The chest containing the armor will appear. The scythes can be found right after you acquire Deathgrip. Instead of swinging across the gap to Karn, drop off the edge, turn around and locate a grip on the wall. Attach to it and swing up. Follow the path around and up and it will lead you to a Book of the Dead page and the chest containing the scythes. ---- Crow Armor As mysterious as it is deadly, this armor was created for the Crowfather – the ultimate Keeper of Secrets – but has since vanished. How to access in the Deathinitive edition The Crow Scythes are located in a chest in Shadow's Edge just prior to meeting Ostegoth outside of The Black Stone. Climb to the right of the gate to a floor pressure switch and use Soul Splitter to keep the switch activated. With the switch activated, backtrack to the inbox and look for a doorway on the right-hand side of the inbox, and open the chest inside of the room. The Crow Armor is located in a chest inside of The Black Stone. To find it, progress normally through the dungeon until you encounter a semi-narrow bridge just after a downward stairway. Behind the player and to the right is a Phasewalker portal. Use Phasewalker to activate the portal and once inside, break every breakable object to reveal a hidden chest containing the Crow Armor. References/Credits: Credit to THE TENTHhttp://steamcommunity.com/id/thetenth for donating his screenshot collection of different armors Category:Armor Category:Darksiders 2 Gear Category:Darksiders 2 Weapons